


Clinch

by handelgamer



Series: Desperation - XIVWrite2020 [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26300824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handelgamer/pseuds/handelgamer
Summary: Eleone gets some nasty surprises in her spar with Percy.
Series: Desperation - XIVWrite2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905949
Collections: #FFxivWrite Final Fantasy 30 Day Writing Challenge - Complete Works, #FFxivWrite2020 Final Fantasy 30 Day Writing Challenge





	Clinch

It was a sight commonly seen nowadays, ever since that tournament. A noble (former) Temple Knight of Ishgard sparring against a shadowy Dark Knight. Except for Eleone and Percivial, these were nothing more than friendly sparring sessions. For the most part.

Percy, as is his wont, always seemed to rush forward, hoping to catch her off guard by being fast enough. The problem was is that was getting rather predictable by now. She lifted up her sword to the side to catch it...and then promptly got a shield swiped at her face.

“Ha!” He exclaimed.

“Nicely done!” Cecetu shouted from the sidelines. It was her, Kaen, Dreaming Sheep, Haritt and Fareena, who gave a good clap as well.

Eleone gave a quick overdramatic gasp of “How DARE you choose him over me!” to Cecetu, before suddenly throwing a ball of darkness right at Percy, forcing him backwards. There was a wild grin on his face as suddenly he dashed forward. Eleone quickly moved her greatsword up, slashing forward with dark energies. She smiled as the blow managed to catch him.

_Heheh, that was all I needed. Let’s do this, Fray._

A look of quick panic came upon Percy’s face as he now how to also deal with Eleone’s darkside coming after him. And every time he panicked he would throw up his own sort of magic...which looked to be  exactly what he was doing. Eleone kept her head low and her eyes focused as the light burst forth and-

-her ears caught the sound of a job change?! She glanced up and saw him now in a mage’s robes. A healer’s to be precise. And  _ohhellsthat’sHoly_ .

An even brighter light, one that couldn’t be easily shielded by looking away, and a  loud-as-the-seven-hells noise stunned Eleone in her tracks. She promptly felt a staff tap the top of her head.

“You lost,” Percy said triumphantly.

A swirling red energy pulsed at his feet. Eleone gave a wicked laugh as he yelped and  darted back. “Not quite.”

**Author's Note:**

> And here you can see me going "Oh shit I know what Dark Knight does but I don't know what Paladin does at level 80! I AM LE FOOL!" Also mid-battle job changes for fun and profit for we all saw that ShB opening and was like "oooooooo cool."


End file.
